


A Return of Those Most Trusted

by Anigod



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Blood and Violence, Crying, Dark!Jordan, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Fights, Friendship, Guilt, Heartbreak, No Slash, One Shot, Regret, Sadness, Temporary Character Death, The Darkness - Freeform, i time skip again, ianite is not ok, like lots of crying ok, neither is tom i feel bad for what i did to him, rewrite of something i did on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anigod/pseuds/Anigod
Summary: When Jordan sacrifices himself to eradicate the Darkness, Ianite mourns for centuries while his friends resign their positions as champions of the gods and live the rest of their mortal lives in peace. When a millennium passes and the Darkness begins to rise, who will be called upon to help in said war? Lady Angrec knows exactly who to resurrect to help preserve the world, but can Jordan be brought back?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	A Return of Those Most Trusted

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rewrite of something I did on tumblr a while ago. if you want awesome fic content, follow my tumblr: anigodd
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Tom and Karl hadn’t expected this turn of events. They knew Jordan had been acting strange, but to allow the Darkness to take hold of him? Willingly? There had to be something else at play, something they were missing! They had to get Jordan back into a sane state of mind and to keep him from killing everyone. They knew, deep down, that if the Darkness let go of the Captain, he wouldn’t be able to live with the guilt that he killed his friends. 

Mianite tried to dodge a jab aimed at him by the Captain, but was nicked in the side. Usually, such a wound wouldn’t phase him, but this sword was made out the Darkness’ quintessence and sapped light out of anything it drew blood from. 

Lord Mianite was down for the count. 

Karl went down with a well-aimed hit to the head when he was distracted for a split second. Tom couldn’t tell if he was unconscious or…. he hoped he was unconscious. Dec stood over Karl’s body and tried to defend himself, but Dec was never a fighter, and went down with another hit to the head. Dianite and Ianite tried their hardest to fight but not harm the Captain—they cared to much for who he used to be. Tom understood. He was having a hard time harming his closest friend too, but with the rate they were going at Jordan wouldn’t have any friends by the end of this fight. The remaining gods were growing haggard—their magic wasn’t as bright and cuts and bruises began appearing on their skin. 

Tom had to act fast, so he did what he always did: ran in without a plan.

The Dianitee tried to get as close as he can to Jordan and nearly fainted at the sight of his friend. His face was cold and emotionless; no traces of kindness or mercy present. His eyes were nearly black and were focused solely on him. Traces of the Darkness’ influence trailed up Jordan’s face as if he had been splashed with ink. This… couldn’t be his friend… could it? Tom pushed pass those features and cried out,

“Jordan, please, look at what you’re doin’ mate! Do you really want us dead?” he desperately said to Jordan. The Captain didn’t seem to acknowledge him and nearly stabbed him in the chest if it wasn’t for Dianite’s body intercepting the thrust. It pierced his shoulder, and the god of chaos joined the three others on the ground. The Captain turned around to Tom and Lady Ianite, his sword aimed at them and his stance ready to pounce. 

The two fighters didn’t want to harm him, but now they had no other choice. It was now the purity of the world or the life of one friend. They hated it—hated that they had no other choice—but they steeled their nerves and got into their fighting stances. The fight in itself was difficult; the Captain was just too good. There were times where he had nearly killed both of them, and less times where they nearly killed him. However, the fight came to a standstill when Tom was on his back with Jordan’s sword at his throat, ready to kill. Ianite didn’t make a move—she feared for Tom’s life if she even made one wrong move towards the Captain. 

Tom closed his eyes and braced himself for the final blow, but it never came. He opened his eyes to see the sword trembling, and Jordan staring down at him with the deepest of regrets and guilt in his eyes. Tears gathered in both their eyes.   
“Jordan? Buddy?” Tom hesitantly asked with hope in his voice? Had his friend finally come back to them? His hope was short loved however, as Jordan gave him the most heartbreaking of smiles.

“Forgive me.” he whispered. Tom was confused. Forgive him? Of course he would! Before he could ask however, Jordan had turned the sword on himself and thrusted it up into his chest.

Ianite screamed as she felt the bond break between them. Tom and Dianite watched in horror as the Darkness was eradicated from Jordan’s body, it’s influence screaming and receding from its host. The Captains body fell to the ground, limp. His once vibrant eyes were lifeless and glassy. To Tom’s horror, it would be the first and only time he would see Jordan drop his sword. He scrambled to his feet and rushed over to his friend’s body and began shaking it. He still had hope that he would respawn and they could talk about everything that had happened. 

He laughed, but it was cut off as sobs began to build in his throat. “Jordan, oi, this isn’t very funny you know,” he sniffled. “Karl’s gonna be pissed to know you knocked him out and-and Dec is gonna wanna tell a story about this, and,” his voice became thicker as tears blurred his vision. Jordan wasn’t waking up. Why wasn’t he waking up? He didn’t realize he was near hysterics when Ianite laid a hand on his shoulder and tried to pull him away. He couldn’t just leave Jordan, not now. Dianite tried to coax him away, but even his own god couldn’t separate them.

It took them nearly an hour and the combined forces of Dec and Karl to get Tom to move. 

He hasn’t been the same since. Barely speaking and laughing. Karl was alright, and tried his hardest to help Tom, but sometimes it was best to let someone grieve. 

The funeral wasn’t grand, just them. They sailed him into the sea and they short flaming arrows into the boat.it wasn’t a funeral of a hero, but it was funeral for Jordan.  
\-----

Centuries go by, and Tom and Karl had served their gods faithfully until they were ready to live a mortal life, and perhaps join their lost friend in the afterlife. The gods agreed. With heavy hearts and a hope for a new beginning, the gods searched for new champions before releasing their current ones from the oath. Tom and Karl lived the rest of their lives peacefully on the seaside before they, too, passed away. 

The gods were colder towards their champions. They weren’t as loyal as Tom nor were they as willing to learn as Karl. But, the gods stuck with them, even if their Champions didn’t get along. The gods missed listening to laughter and jokes, though they would never admit it. Perhaps they were biased, or perhaps they longed for something that once was. 

Cities were built and temples were constructed in their honor. The kingdoms were kept in relative peace, with only a few disturbances here and there throughout the years. The brothers knew their sister wouldn’t be able to handle a war between siblings. She was never the same after the Captain’s death. She was no longer playful and carried a morose air around her. She was still a benevolent goddess to her followers, but she never accepted another champion. None came close to her Captain.

The time of peace would be interrupted however, when the Darkness had reemerged after nearly a millennium. The god’s armies had been trained, but their champions were too arrogant. They needed more soldiers and a new plan quickly before they are decimated. The gods and their champions scheduled frequent meetings to plan for battle and to make lists of items and goods they needed. They couldn’t get much done during those meetings due to infighting.

Lady Angrec, their mother, gives the gods their unorthodox solution. 

Mianite, who had been cold to his new champions, greets Karl with a gasp and tears of joy as he embraces him. The original champion of Mianite returns the embrace with a hearty laugh and a smile.

Dianite has since changed in appearance, taking on fiery red features with sharp, curled horns and a fierce temper. His champions know never to talk back to him or joke around in his presence, but Tom was never a conventional Dianitee was he? He greets Dianite with a wicked smile and comments how he went from 0-100 in a few decades. It was the first time his champions of new had heard Dianite laugh without incinerating someone.

Ianite had hopes that her champion would return, but also doubts due to the nature of his death. She waited and watched as her brothers interacted with their champions of old, and a spark of jealousy ignited in her chest. Why did they get to be happy? Why couldn’t she ever be happy? She sighed to herself. Those were selfish thoughts. The Captain didn’t deserve to be thrusted into another war; he deserved better. A week after the other two champions returned with no sign of Jordan, Ianite resigned herself to never seeing him again. 

A meeting between the three gods and their champions of old and new occurred in a secluded area in a jungle biome. Ianite had brought along her advisors and trusted generals instead of a champion. Karl and Tom were talking animatedly with each other while the other champions looked as if they would rather be anywhere else except near their opposing counterparts. Talks of important events and lists were actually getting somewhere with the input from those present. Maybe they actually had a chance in this war.

There was a sudden rustling of branches and the snapping of twigs near their meeting spot. Tom and Karl were on high alert as everyone present drew their respective weapons. They waited. Soon, a figure emerged from the trees. He wore a deep purple coat with ancient insignias sewed into the fabric and black pants. His netherite sword hung from his belt. The man dusted leaves and dirt off of himself and finally, he cleaned off his red sunglasses.

“Hey, I hope I’m not too late to join?” is the first thing he said. A small smile lit up his face that nearly sent Tom spiraling due to the contrast of the last smile he saw from this man.  
The champions of old immediately dropped their weapons when they saw the newcomer and shouted in joy at seeing their old friend and fellow champion. Tears were shed but they didn’t care. Their little circle was finally whole again. The champions of new stared in confusion at the newcomer and why hadn’t the gods attacked him yet?

The gods ordered their new champions to lower their weapons as they saw the Captain. The brothers resigned themselves to catching up with him later and watched the interactions fondly. But Ianite, poor Ianite, had waited long enough to see him again.

“My Captain!” She cried and rushed towards him, startling her advisors. She had never acted like this this before. The two champions stepped back from Jordan as she moved towards him and enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug. He smiled up at her, and, oh how she missed his humble smile and bright eyes. He was crying as well.

“Milady, Ianite, I’ve missed you.” He said so sincerely that her heart constricted painfully in her chest. She missed him so much more than he would know. As they embraced, she knew in her very core that they had hope they could win this war.


End file.
